Braird
by heylalaa
Summary: HirumaMamori; — Sebuah jeda. Tarikan napas, hembusan, kemudian, "—terima kasih."


**Fandom: **Eyeshield 21**  
>Pairing: <strong>Hiruma/Mamori**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>ES21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata**  
>Notes: <strong>Ha-ha-halo! Sa-saya author baru di sini yang masih awam banget so-soal ES21! Sa-salam kenal semuanya, tolong bantu author ini untuk mencapai jalan kebenaran! ;w; (?)**  
>Notes2: <strong>Uuh... fic di fandom baru dengan genre yang bukan kemahiran saya... gelinding aja deh saya-_-  
><strong>Notes3: <strong>Sebelumnya, maaf kalau gaje dan plotless atau garing atau malah nyampah atau gimana...

* * *

><p><strong>—Braird—<br>**© heylalaa

* * *

><p>Semua ini bermula dari sebuah surat yang Hiruma berikan—panjang, hitam, dengan sebuah stiker setan berwarna merah tertempel—kepada Mamori di depan loker.<p>

Monta, yang saat itu sedang sibuk melatih senyum gantengnya di cermin toilet, langsung menuju ke TKP dengan mulut menganga.

("_Mu-mukyaa_! Apa pun yang terjadi, aku takkan membiarkan Mamori-_san_ dicuri! Pencegahan _MAX_!")

Taki yang juga sejak tadi sedang berpose bersama Monta, mengekor sembari berputar-putar dan mengedipkan mata kepada murid-murid di sepajang koridor.

("Ah-ha-ha! Mereka semua memandangiku karena aku berbakat dan jen—"

"Mereka memandangimu karena kau _norak_, bodoh.")

Begitu juga dengan Sena yang segera berlari dari ruangan klub—

("Hiruma-_san_...? Surat **cinta**...? Pa-pasti ada alasan lain, Suzu—WAAAH!")

—ketika Suzuna langsung menariknya tiba-tiba sambil bersorak kegirangan.

("Yaaa! Aku selalu tahu bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat!"

"Dengar, ada sebab lain kenapa Hiruma-_san_—aww! Su-Suzuna! Ke-kenapa aku diinjak—aww!")

Kuroki dan Togano pun mengikuti keduanya dari belakang seraya menyeret Jumonji yang terlihat tidak peduli.

("Gaaah! Aku tak peduli apakah si setan itu sedang ke toilet atau menembak cewek atau bahkan menembak cowok!"

"Tapi—"

"Jumonji—"

"—KITA BERTIGA SAJA BAHKAN BELUM PUNYA _**PACAAAR**_!"

"...")

Kurita yang sedang berjalan menuju loker, langsung menghadang Musashi beserta Komusubi di belakangnya dengan mata melotot.

("Hi-Hi-Hi-Hiruma! Be-be-berduaan! De-dengan Anezaki-_san_!"

"...Lalu? Biar saja—"

"T-TAK BOLEH LEWAT! A-AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI HIRUMA! _FUNNURABAAA_!"

"FU-FUGO!"

"H-hei, ini bukan pertandingan...")

...

...

* * *

><p>Hiruma tak henti mengunyah permen karet di dalam mulutnya, sedangkan Mamori sibuk memperhatikan surat mencurigakan tersebut dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Hiruma, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan paras bosan. Lalu, gadis itu kembali memandangi surat yang kini berada di tangan.<p>

Perlahan, Mamori membuka mulut, dengan keringat dingin dan nada waspada, "Apa ini... surat ancaman? Atau surat tantangan?"

Sebelum menanggapi, Hiruma meniup balon permen karetnya hingga pecah, lalu kembali mengulum. Sambil menyeringai, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan terkekeh. "Kekekekeke, kira-kira yang mana, yaaa?"

"Hiruma-_kun_! Aku tak punya waktu untuk—"

"Tsk. Cerewet. Pokoknya, buka surat itu saat tengah malam nanti, Manajer Sialan."

Mamori tertegun. Ia memandang aneh kepada Hiruma sambil menelisik kembali surat tersebut. "Kenapa? Kalau ini untuk latihan, bukannya lebih baik—"

Tanpa ragu, Hiruma mulai menembakkan pistolnya.

"Lakukan saja, kekekekeke!" potong Hiruma lagi seraya ia terus mengarahkan pistolnya ke segala arah, membuat murid di sekeliling langsung berteriak ketakutan sekaligus berlarian menyelamatkan nyawa. Belum puas menembak, Hiruma membalikkan badan, lalu membidik ke arah sederetan loker sambil berteriak—

"DAAAAAN SPESIAL UNTUK CEBOL BANGSAT BESERTA KUMPULAN IDIOT DI BELAKANG SANA: **CEPAT LATIHAAAAN**!"

Desingan tembakan kembali terdengar di Deimon kala pagi itu, diikuti dengan serentetan permintaan ampun dan tawa iblis yang menggema.

* * *

><p>Mamori menghentikan laju pulpennya, lalu kembali mengangkat wajah untuk menatap papan tulis. Matanya menangkap tanggal yang tertera di pojok papan, sebelum kemudian menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu.<p>

28 November.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun manajer Devil Bats tersebut.

Ia sudah mendapatkan berbagai ucapan selamat dari teman seangkatan dan guru-guru. Ia juga mendapatkan beberapa hadiah dari lelaki kelas sebelah dan kedua junior dari tim basket dan dari sebagian lelaki lainnya yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Tak lupa, Riku mengirimkan pesan, mengucapkan selamat dan akan mengirimkan hadiahnya lewat pos. Wakana pun—manajer Oujou—mengharapkannya panjang umur dan hari yang menyenangkan.

Tapi, Sena—yang selama ini selalu paling pertama dalam memberikan selamat kepadanya—bahkan belum mendatanginya sejak pagi tadi. Begitu juga dengan Monta, Suzuna, Kurita atau Yukimitsu atau Komusubi atau Musashi atau Kakak Beradik Ha-Ha tersebut.

Hiruma?

...Jangan ditanya—ia bahkan takkan peduli.

Nyatanya, setan itu malah langsung menghilang saat jam pelajaran ketiga, melenggang pergi dan mengabaikan teguran yang Mamori lontarkan padanya. Ia hanya menoleh, menampilkan senyum menyebalkan miliknya, sebelum kemudian lenyap di belokan koridor.

Ah, entah apa lagi yang akan orang itu rencanakan kali ini.

* * *

><p>Sosok Hiruma kembali terlihat kala bel tanda sekolah berakhir berdentang. Lelaki itu berjalan di depan lapangan dengan santai; tangan di dalam saku, permen karetnya menggelembung membentuk balon, sementara tatapannya terus terlempar ke depan.<p>

Mamori langsung membuka jendela kelas.

"HI-RU-MA-_KUUUN_!"

Telinga _quarterback _itu bergerak. Ia menoleh malas, lalu mendapati Mamori menatap sebal dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada. Belum sempat Mamori membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba tangan kanan Hiruma bergerak, membentuk berbagai bahasa isyarat yang sering mereka gunakan di dalam pertandingan.

Mamori memicingkan mata, berusaha membaca apa yang Hiruma ingin sampaikan.

"_Tak ada_... _latihan_... _hari ini_?" ia mengeja, terdengar agak tidak yakin.

Tetapi, tangan Hiruma belum juga berhenti bergerak.

"Ngg, sebentar, _jadi... kau bebas_... _memakan_... _SEMUA KUE SUS YANG SUDAH KAUPESAN ITU SAMPAI PUAS_?"

Merasa diejek, Mamori langsung membalas dengan gesit.

_A-aku tak punya rencana seperti itu!_

Kali ini, tanpa memandang ke arah tempat Mamori berada, Hiruma membalas—

"_Hari ini_... _kau_..._ menghabiskan_... _BEKAL MAKAN SIANG DALAM WAKTU 5 DETIK_? _KEKEKEKEKE_?"

Sebuah tempat pensil langsung melayang dan sukses mencium tanah, sementara sasarannya telah berlari menjauh seraya tertawa.

Mamori merasa terhina.

Benar-benar merasa terhina.

Sebagian besar karena Hiruma menebak semuanya dengan benar.

* * *

><p>Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Sena bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat kepadanya!<p>

Tidak secara langsung, lewat telepon, _email_, surat atau apa pun!

Mamori menghela napas. Mungkin karena Sena sudah tumbuh dewasa, dan kini memiliki banyak teman, sehingga ia secara tidak sengaja melupakan tanggal ulang tahunnya hari ini. Tentu saja, banyak yang harus Sena lakukan semenjak ia menjadi Eyeshield 21. Tentu saja, seharusnya sebagai kakak, ia senang karena ini berarti, Sena sudah menjadi lelaki yang tidak lagi membutuhkan uluran tangannya untuk berdiri.

Tapi, tetap saja—

Tiba-tiba, alarm telepon genggamnya berbunyi, menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah menginjak tengah malam. Sambil bangkit dari kasur, ia mengecek tasnya untuk mengambil surat (ancaman? Tantangan?) dari Hiruma. Setelah mengecek surat itu sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mencurigakan, ia melepas stikernya, lalu menarik keluar secarik kertas dari dalam.

Ia membacanya.

"Ngg... _Manajer Brengsek_—" Mamori langsung mengerutkan kening, yang kemudian diikuti dengan helaan napas panjang, "—bahkan dalam surat saja, dia tidak bisa menjaga kata-katanya. Terus... _Pulang sekolah nanti_,_ kau akan langsung memakan semua kue sus yang dipesan khusus untuk hari ulang tahunmu ini dalam jangka waktu 3 menit_... Ka-ka-kata siapa! Sok ta...—_kau pasti akan menyangkalnya, tapi itulah kenyataan_. _Kenyataan memang pahit_."

...

...

Mamori berpikir untuk segera merobek surat itu sekarang.

Tetapi, yang justru ia lakukan setelahnya adalah menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menurunkan emosi.

"Tenang, Mamori, tenang. Oke, lanjutannya..." Mamori menyipitkan mata kala membaca kalimat berikutnya, "_Buka kaca jendela kamarmu_. _Yang kautunggu-tunggu... ada di langit_?"

Jidatnya mengernyit. Kebingungan terlukis di wajah. Dengan bibir berkerut, perlahan ia menyentuh tirai kamar, kemudian menggesernya sambil membuka jendela dengan tangan yang lain.

Lalu—

Di langit, di antara bintang dan awan dan kembang api dan hijau dan merah dan oranye dan lautan warna lainnya, tertulis dengan asap pesawat berlatarkan selimut malam—

_HAPPY B'DAY!_

Tangan berlari ke arah mulut, sedangkan mata terbelalak kagum. Ia tidak tahu apa yang semestinya harus ia lakukan. Ia tak tahu apakah sekarang ia sedang menangis atau sedang tersenyum. Apakah ia akan tertawa atau akan meraung setelah ini. Yang ia tahu adalah, walau dengan bunyi letusan kembang api memenuhi saat ini, ia mampu mendengar kekehan dan teriakan kemenangan Hiruma di telinganya.

Menggema.

Dan terus menggema.

* * *

><p>"Se-selamat ulang tahun, Mamori-<em>neechan<em>!" seru Sena sambi berlari mendekat ketika pemuda tersebut menemukan sosok teman sejak kecilnya berdiri di tepi lapangan. "Maaf aku tidak memberikan ucapan selamat sejak pagi tadi, tapi aku—"

Di belakangnya, Suzuna mulai meluncur cepat. Dengan gesit, ia melakukan salto dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ketika mendarat di depan Mamori. Sambil tersenyum lebar, ia memeluk gadis itu, memotong perkataan Sena. "Yaaa! Met ultah, Mamo-_nee_!"

"Ma-Ma-Mamori-_san_! Se-selamat ulang tahun _MAX_! Se-semoga selamanya kau tetap terlihat secantik ini!" seru Monta sambil menjabat tangan Mamori dengan kencang, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya selagi pipi bersemu merah. Cengiran (yang menurut Suzuna: bodoh, menurut Kuroki dan Togano: seperti monyet, menurut Taki: tidak sejenius dirinya, menurut Hiruma: idiot) yang menurutnya tampan itu tak kunjung meluntur dari wajah.

Kemudian, Kurita datang sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada Mamori. "A-A-Anezaki-_san_! Terima kasih banyak karena telah mengurus dan membantu Devil Bats selama ini!"

Dari belakang, Musashi menepuk pundak manajer tersebut. "Heh, Kurita dan Hiruma—apalagi_ Hiruma_—memang merepotkan. Tapi kuharap kau tetap mau membantu mereka untuk ke depannya, Anezaki."

Taki datang setelahnya, dengan satu kaki terangkat ke atas dan putaran yang tak pernah absen, beserta sebuah mawar terselip di sela-sela bibirnya. "Aku berpikir untuk membawakan bunga yang cantik untuk _mademoiselle_ yang juga cantik ini sebagai hadiah. Ah-ha-ha! Memang ide yang sangat jen—akh!"

Kata-kata itu langsung terputus ketika Suzuna memutuskan bahwa bermain sepatu roda di atas punggung kakaknya akan terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Dan walau Mamori tidak mengerti sebagian besar kata yang diucapkan, Komusubi pun ikut berpartisipasi. "Se-se-se-selamat! Fugo!"

"Hoi, kalian kakak-beradik! Jangan _mojok_ bertiga di sana saja!" seru Monta kepada tiga sosok yang sibuk duduk di bawah pohon. "Ayo, ucapkan selamat kepada Mamori-_san_!"

Ketiganya menoleh, memandang sinis sambil bergantian mengucapkan, "Ha?"

"KAMI—"

"—_BUKAN_—"

"—**KAKAK BERADIK**—"

"—_**MONYEEEET**_!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Anezaki-_san_," ujar Yukimitsu sembari membungkukkan badan, sedangkan di belakangnya, Monta dan Komusubi sibuk bertengkar dengan Jumonji, Togano dan Kuroki, sementara Sena berusaha untuk melerai dan berakhir terlempar ke udara. Kemudian, seolah membaca pertanyaan di otak Mamori, Yukimitsu melanjutkan, "Kejutan ini adalah ide Sena-_kun_."

"Ya! _Monsieur_ Sena benar-benar pria sejati!" Taki menimpali dari bawah.

"...walau Sena baru memberitahukan rencananya setelah kita ditembakki habis-habisan sama Hiruma-_san_..." tambah Monta sambil memasang wajah horor, diikuti dengan wajah ketakutan lainnya dari anak-anak sekitar.

Yang disebut-sebut langsung bergidik kaget. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, tak tahu harus memandang kepada siapa. "Eh? Ngg... ta-tapi ini semua tidak akan berhasil kalau Hiruma-_san_ tidak mau membantu untuk bagian kembang api dan pesaw—"

"Kekekekeke!" Hiruma yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat wujudnya, tiba-tiba muncul dari langit menggunakan pesawat. Sembari melompat turun, tangannya sibuk membuka tiap-tiap lembar catatan hitamnya. Seringai lebar seolah tak pernah bosan untuk tampil di wajahnya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sena. Berterimakasihlah kepada beberapa 'teman dekatku'—"

Sena meneguk ludah. Entah siapa lagi orang malang yang dimaksud _teman dekat_ tersebut.

"—...KAU TAK BERPIKIR AKU AKAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, KAN, HEH, CEBOL **SIALAAAAAAN**?" Hiruma langsung menembakkan pistolnya ke kaki Sena, sedangkan pemuda tersebut hanya bisa melompat ke sana-sini sembari meneriakkan kata maaf. "Heh, brengsek! Karena kalian semua sudah membolos latihan untuk hari ini—" terdengar suara pistol yang telah siap untuk ditembakkan, "—malam ini, latihan sampai kaki kalian terasa mau putus!"

"Tunggu, Hi-Hiruma-_san_—"

"YA-HAAA!"

Berbalap-balapan, segerombolan lelaki itu langsung berlarian ke tengah lapangan, menjauh dari Hiruma dan tembakannya yang makin lama makin membabi buta.

Lalu, dengan seringai yang semakin melebar, Hiruma membuka mulut kembali, "Heh, tumben sekali kau diam, Manajer Sialan."

Sedangkan Mamori, yang sejak tadi kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya mampu tersenyum atau mengangguk menerima semua ucapan, langsung menunduk seraya menjatuhkan diri di atas tangga tepi lapangan.

Hiruma terkekeh. "Tak mau melindungi Sena dari gangguan _bully_, eh, **Mamori-**_**neechan**_?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Mamori mengangkat kepala, kemudian memandangi Sena yang kini berhasil berlari melewati pertahanan Jumonji, Kuroki dan Togano. Ia melihat bocah yang dulu selalu dijemputnya setiap akan berangkat ke sekolah; yang selalu ditolongnya kala ia ketinggalan sesuatu; yang dulu tak pernah berani untuk melepaskan tangannya sewaktu ia mengalami kesulitan—kini tersenyum selagi berdiri di tengah lapangan, tegap dan gagah dan bukan lagi seorang bocah cengeng.

Perlahan, seulas senyum merambat di bibir. "Sena... sudah mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Tak ada jawaban dari Hiruma di depannya. Lelaki itu terus menembakkan pistol ke arah anggota yang terlihat bermalas-malasan sambil mengunyah dan meniup permen karet.

Mamori memandangi angkasa, menghidupkan kembali memori akan langit dan kembang api dan asap yang membentuk kata di tengah cahaya, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih, Hiruma-_kun_."

"Aaah?" Tanpa menengok, Hiruma membalas. Meskipun Mamori tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini, ia yakin bahwa ada seringai besar yang terpampang di wajah setan itu sekarang. "Apa aku yang salah dengar, atau kau memang mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku, heh?"

"Ya," jawabnya cepat, "karena kau telah menemukan Sena."

Kini, hanya suara raungan pistol beserta letusan permen karet yang menjawab pernyataan itu.

Mamori menggenggam kedua tangannya, mengaitkan jemari antar satu dengan yang lain. "Karena kau telah mengajarinya agar mampu berdiri sendiri. Karena kau telah mengubahnya—ah, salah, karena kau telah membantunya menemukan dirinya sendiri—"

Sebuah jeda. Tarikan napas, hembusan, kemudian, "—_terima kasih_."

Hiruma menghentikan tembakannya, menggantungkan pistol di atas bahu, kemudian menoleh ke belakang seraya seringainya kian melebar.

"Che, ocehanmu memang selalu berisik, **Mamori**—"

Mata perempuan tersebut terbelalak. Wajahnya terasa panas. Jantungnya seolah telah menembus rusuk, lalu melompat ke langit—

"—_sialan_."

...hanya untuk jatuh menghantam bumi beberapa detik kemudian.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes4: <strong>Maaf kalau OOC atau gimanaaa. Saya sudah berusaha supaya nggak OOC tapi—tapi... jiwa fangirl saya menolak huhuhu maaaaaaf ;w; /sujud ampun  
><strong>Notes5: <strong>Se-sebenernya... saya lupa (atau bahkan nggak tau) gimana cara Kurita dkk (selain Sena/Suzu/Monta) manggil Mamori. Karenanya, kalau ada yang tahu pasti, tolong koreksi saya, ya, makasih! ;w;  
><strong>Notes6: <strong>Ma-makasih udah mau baca sampai sini. Eerrm, be-be-bersedia memberikan secuil review untuk saya? ;w;


End file.
